


See You Later

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Desperation, Epic Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Obsessive Behavior, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: In the small town, Ironside - a decade long mystery has consumed Steve as he desperately tries to find clues that will lead him to Peggy, his childhood best friend, who disappeared alongside her sister, Sharon.It may take a set of new eyes to find the missing piece to this decade long mystery.





	See You Later

Summertime passed by in the blink of an eye every single year in the small town of Ironside. The children were desperate for the long summer days to go on forever and to let the blazing sun wash out the darkness that haunted the town.

Once the school year began, something the community was trying hard to forget would come to the forefront of their minds.

One week before Christmas break, the Carter sisters went missing. Eleven year old, Peggy and seven year old, Sharon were on their way home from school when they vanished. The entire town came together and searched relentlessly for the two sisters.

The classmates of Peggy could feel her absence hang over their classroom. Her best friend, Steve Rogers sat next to her in class and he found it almost impossible to take his eyes off her desk. From the second he stepped into the classroom to the moment he walked out, he never strayed far from where his best friend once sat.

Winter came to an end and spring arrived. Once the snow melted, the community made a startling discovery. Floating in Frost Lake, known for being exceptionally cold throughout the year, was the body of Sharon Carter. Steve remembered watching Mrs. Carter collapse onto the ground, screaming and pleading with God to bring her daughter back.

His mother, Sarah held him close to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to soothe her distraught son. Steve could only imagine what had happened to Peggy. Tears trickled past his cheeks as Sharon’s body was covered and taken to the morgue. He turned his head and buried his face in his mother’s chest.

Sharon had been sexually assaulted and tortured prior to her death. Upon further investigation, they discovered Peggy’s blood under her nails. It was obvious that the sisters were forced apart and that Sharon fought to hold onto her sister. She held on tight enough to draw blood before they were separated and Sharon was murdered.

Despite searching Frost Lake and the surrounding area, Peggy’s body was never found.

Steve blinked several times. He turned his head and stared out the window, welcoming the morning sun. A decade had passed since the sudden disappearance of the sisters. He swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat. He thought about Peggy. She was the first person he had fallen in love with.

He was positive he loved her the second her fist connected with the nose of the school’s bully. He remembered the sickening crunch that filled the air and how the boy dropped to the ground, slapping his hands over his nose. Peggy was eight years old at the time, challenging a twelve year old boy.

Peggy was like that. She never backed down and always stood up for what she thought was right. How they became best friends was a mystery to him. It seemed like she had always been there, standing by his side. He remembered her laugh and how her nose crinkled in the most adorable way when she was confused. He remembered how fierce her eyes would become as she witnessed what she believed to be an injustice.

Steve sat upright and ran a hand over his face. Peggy was never far from his mind. It was almost like she had never left. He inhaled deeply. He knew she was dead, that she probably suffered the same fate as Sharon, but he needed to find her body and put everything to rest.

He forced himself out of bed and yanked his towel from his desk chair, walking out his bedroom. He padded throughout the house, careful not to wake his mother who was sleeping in her bedroom next to the bathroom, and went about his daily routine.

When he got out of the shower, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The purple bags underneath his eyes seemed to have become permanent. Nightmares plagued him and he couldn’t remember the last time he slept through the night without jumping out of bed with his heart in his throat, screams loud in his ears.

He rubbed his face with the towel and walked out of the bathroom. His mother was humming in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the both of them. He stumbled into the room, mumbling a greeting and taking some orange juice from the fridge. Before he could drink straight from the carton, Sarah smacked his hand with her spatula.

“Damn it, Ma!” He whined.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her son. “How many times do I have to tell you not to drink from the carton?” She asked.

Steve frowned deeply and went to grab a class from the cabinet. “It’s just us here, Ma.” He said.

“I don’t care, Steven. Rules are rules.” She waved her spatula and returned her attention to the pancakes on the stove.

Steve plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. He stared at the photograph hanging on their “dream board”. He remembered taking the photograph of him and Peggy from his personal collection and tacking it on the board. “Bring Peggy home.” He put above the photograph. After a decade of waiting for his dream to come true, he knew the entire “dream board” was fake.

Sarah caught him staring at the photograph and turned the board around. Steve sighed and turned his attention to the stack of napkins in the center of the table. “I know you miss her, sweetheart. But do you think Peggy would want you tearing yourself apart like this?” Sarah asked.

She placed a plate in front of him and set another aside for herself. She then put the plates of pancakes and bacon in the center, fetching forks for the both of them. “No clue what you’re talkin’ about.” Steve mumbled.

Sarah watched him serve himself and made no move to serve herself until he had taken several bites. “You were in the woods until this morning, weren’t you.” It stopped being a question around the time he was sixteen.

She knew that no matter how hard she tried to keep him safe and indoors, Steve would do whatever he wanted to do. He paused, his fork a couple inches from his mouth. “I’m not a kid anymore. What I do in my personal time is my business.” He said.

“You will never stop being my baby boy.” Sarah continued watching him. “Yes, you may not be that same little boy anymore, but do you have any idea what it would do to me if I lost you?” She asked.

Steve shook his head. “Nothin’s goin’ to happen to me-“ Sarah cut him off. “You don’t know that, Steven! I watched my friend die slowly over the last decade because she lost her children. She died long before she killed herself, Steve. You’re all I’ve got. You know we don’t have any other family. If I lost you, I’d…” She covered her face and chewed on her lower lip.

“Ma…” Steve reached over the table and grabbed onto her hands, pulling them away from her face. “Ma, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I just… I have to find her. I know Peggy’s out there and I need to bring her home, Ma. Everyone in this damn town has forgotten about her but I’m not goin’ to be one of them. I’ll start livin’ my life when I can put her to rest in peace. Until then, I’ve got to keep lookin’. I’m not givin’ up. Not until the day I die.” He said.

Sarah had nothing more to say and just nodded her head. She had given up on trying to keep Steve safe. When he was younger, it was easier to control him but as he has grown older, it has become harder and basically impossible to control him.

Steve finished breakfast and kissed Sarah on the head. “I’m headin’ out. Ring me if you need me.” He said.

He grabbed his jacket from the hook beside the backdoor and shoved his feet into his boots. Before he stepped out the door, he reached over to the board and turned it back around. He smiled to himself and headed out to continue looking for his best friend as he had for the last ten years.

Waiting for him beside the wood’s entrance was his childhood friend, Bucky Barnes. He brightened up at the sight of Steve and took one last pull from his cigarette. He dropped it onto the ground and put it out. “Mornin’, Cap.” He chirped.

His group of friends had taken to calling him “Cap” or “Captain”, claiming he was the captain of the “Bring Peggy Back Home” mission. “Where’s the rest?” Steve said in place of greeting.

Bucky climbed onto the front of his pickup truck. He gestured for Steve to join him. “Nat said she’s goin’ to come around twelve, somethin’ about Clint missin’ some interview and apparently she’s got to drive ‘im there.” He began to explain.

“Bruce should be here any minute. He said he was bringin’ a friend of his. Somethin’ about how another dork on the team could lead to findin’…” Bucky made a general gesture with his hand, one that Steve immediately understood.

Steve leaned backwards until his back was resting against the front window. “Do you think we’re goin’ to find her?” He asked softly.

Bucky kicked his legs out and sighed. “Do you want me to be honest with you?” He asked.

Steve nodded, keeping his mouth shut. Bucky looked up at the blue sky and frowned. “I don’t think so, bud. I know you miss ‘er but maybe it’s time to let ‘er go.” He said.

A sudden rage filled Steve. He jumped from the truck and glared at Bucky. “I’m not lettin’ her go. You hear me, Buck? I’m not lettin’ you or Ma or anyone else in this fuckin’ town make me forget about her!” He shouted.

“The hell are you talkin’ about? I’m not sayin’ to forget about ‘er! I’m sayin’ you need to move on and let ‘er rest in peace, you moron. Don’t you fuckin’ think for a second that I don’t miss her as much as you do! I’ve been here by your side since day one. Fuck you!” Bucky was about to storm off when a throat cleared.

Both men whirled around to find Bruce standing there, fumbling with his glasses, and a young man standing beside him with a raised eyebrow and a completely disinterested expression. “Are we interrupting something? We could come back at a better time.” The young man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bucky growled. “Who the fuck are you, dickhead?” He spat.

Bruce slumped forward and put his glasses back on. “I told you I was bringing a friend of mine along, thought he could help out.” He said softly.

Steve ran a hand over his face and nodded. He grabbed onto Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. He hated fighting with Bucky. When Peggy disappeared, Bucky was the only one that could stand being around him. He was right. He had been there since day one. He spent countless hours beside Steve as they looked through the woods around Frost Lake, through the summer heat to the winter cold. He was the one person that had supported Steve. He only wanted what was best for his friend.

“I’m sorry about that. It hasn’t been a good morning.” Steve apologized.

Bruce smiled. “No need to apologize. I-“ Bucky jumped in. “Hold on. Tony Stark? As in Howard Stark’s kid?” He asked.

The mention of Howard’s name made Tony tense. “You here for charity work or somethin’? I thought you were too good for us poor folk.” Bucky bristled.

Tony smirked. “I am far too good for this small town. You should see Manhattan but with your small mind, I doubt you’d be able to handle it.” He spat. Before the men could start throwing punches, Steve yanked Bucky backwards and Bruce placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Steve smiled at Tony. "It's good to see you, Tony. It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you're doing good." He said. "But no offense, could you two save the fightin' for later? I want to get started."

Neither of them spoke and Steve smiled, turning towards the woods. “I’m thinkin’ we should make our way to Frost Lake. I feel like she could have gotten stuck near the lake.” He said.

He made his way into the woods, Bucky close behind. Tony stood there for a moment, staring at Steve as he walked away. Bruce nudged Tony forward. “Come on. We need an extra set of eyes. Maybe you can leave your mouth here.” He teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, walking into the woods with Bruce. “You are so funny, Brucey. You should be a comedian.” He said.

The four men made their way towards Frost Lake. Winter was coming near and Tony latched onto Bruce. As he glanced around the woods, he thought back to the day he found out the Carter sisters went missing. 

He was seated in the back of the classroom when one of the teachers came rushing in to speak with their teacher. He watched the color drain from their teacher’s face. “Children, I’ll be right back. I want you to begin reading the next chapter.” She rushed out.

Tony watched her leave the classroom with the other teacher. The second the door closed, the entire classroom erupted with conversation and he turned his attention to the window. Something made him look at Peggy’s vacant desk. Steve was right beside the desk, twitching nervously as he glanced around the room.

Before their teacher returned to the classroom and gave them the horrible news, Tony already knew that something had happened to Peggy. What he didn’t know was that she had gone missing along with her sister, Sharon. He watched Steve break down in tears and curl into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. Bucky tried soothing him but there was nothing he could do.

Everyone in town thought the Starks moved because they were too good to live in Ironside but the truth was that both Howard and Maria were concerned that Tony would be the next to go missing.

Frost Lake had once been a gorgeous place the townspeople loved to frequent. But ever since Sharon’s body was found, no one dared set foot near the lake. Tony imagined Sharon floating in the water and stopped short of approaching the lake. He caused Bruce to jerk backwards.

An old fear pulsed through his veins like wildfire. He remembered how scared he had been every moment after the sisters disappeared. He remembered refusing to leave his mother’s side, scared that someone would snatch him up. Images of Sharon’s body being carried out and put into a body bag. He inhaled deeply.

“Are you okay?” He jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice.   
  
He nodded furiously. “Just cold. Damn, Rogers. You really come out here every day? No matter what the weather’s like?” He changed the subject immediately.

Steve smiled and turned his attention back to the lake. “People do a lot of crazy things for love.” He said softly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony, moving his arm slightly. Tony nodded and moved forward, dragging Bruce with him. “How sure are you that Peggy’s still here?” He asked.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and glanced around. “I’m guessin’ whoever took her wouldn’t dump Sharon in one place and then dump Peggy somewhere miles away.” He said.

Tony shook his head. “It would actually make sense for whoever took her to dump Sharon here and dump Peggy in a completely different location. To avoid detection and whatnot.” He disagreed.

He caught the look of defeat on Steve’s face. “Or you could be right! Who knows? We’ll keep looking.” He joined Bucky on the edge of the lake, looking around.

“You know, he worried about you.” Bruce said softly. “Every time we spoke, he asked about you. How you were doing, if you were okay. When he heard that you were still looking for Peggy, he was down here the next day. He wants to help you put her to rest.”

Steve was shocked. He looked back at Tony who was bickering with Bucky. The Tony Stark he had known back then was an obnoxious know-it-all that sat next to the window in the back of the classroom and spent the majority of time watching the birds in the trees. He looked like he would rather be anywhere in the world than Ironside.

He smiled to himself. “Peggy thought he was a good person.” He said.

Bruce widened his eyes and looked at Steve. “Said he could be annoyin’ but he had a good heart and that’s why she never punched him when he made the girls cry. He was dealin’ with the world the only way he knew how and that was with his mouth.” Steve chuckled.

“She was right.” Bruce said.

Steve grinned. “I can’t remember a time she was ever wrong.” He said.

“Steve! We found something.” Bucky shouted.

He was moving in the blink of an eye. Tony was on his knees, elbow deep in the water. “I saw something. Just give me a second to…” He grunted and yanked one more time. Whatever it was had been wedged in between some wood. In his hand, covered in mud, was a small barrette.

Tony washed it with water and there it was. Steve lurched forward and took it from his hand. It was the hairclip Steve had given Peggy for her tenth birthday. It was the same exact one. There was no doubt in his mind.

He had spent months trying to find the perfect gift for her and when he laid eyes on the beautiful rhinestone barrette, he knew it was the one.

“Oh my god. I gave this to her.” Steve breathed.

He threw his arms around Tony and squeezed him tight. “Thank you.” He said over and over again.

“We’ve got to show Coulson. Maybe he’ll reopen the case.” He yanked Tony onto his feet, gesturing for the other two men to follow him. “Come on!” He shouted.

Bucky followed close behind him, Bruce trying to keep up. Steve held onto Tony’s wrist and dragged him along, a wide smile on his face. It had been years since any of them had seen him smile like that.

-

  
“No.” Steve blinked a couple times. “Excuse me?”

The town sheriff, Coulson stopped looking through a couple documents on his desk to provide Steve with his undivided attention. There was a sorrow in his eyes, one that only Tony seemed to notice. “Rogers, you need to let her go.” He said.

  
Steve shook his head and placed the barrette on his desk. “Look, I understand I’ve become a pain in your ass over the last decade but I have never had actual evidence that Peggy could be somewhere near Frost Lake. We need to find her and I know that we are one step closer to-“ Coulson slammed his hand on the desk.

“Enough, Rogers! It has been ten years since she disappeared. You are chasing some childhood hope that she could somehow be alive out there in the woods! Let the poor girl rest in peace already. She’s gone, Rogers. We looked for her day and night. Yes, you found a barrette. Good job. But that’s just one more thing to add onto the other things we’ve found that we have gotten absolutely nowhere with.” He inhaled deeply and rubbed his temples. “It’s been ten years. Who knows what condition her body could possibly be in after all this time. Your best bet is happening across a pile of bones scattered throughout the woods and around Frost Lake. Enough, Rogers. You are too old to be acting this way. I feel like I’m having the same exact conversation all over again with that young boy who camped outside my office around the clock.” He took the barrette and handed it back to Steve.

He frowned. “Let the poor girl rest in peace, Rogers. It’s time you started living your life.” He said.

As much as Steve wanted to argue, to scream and shout, the words refused to come out of his mouth. Bucky grabbed onto Steve and led him outside, Bruce close behind. “Stark.” Tony paused in the doorway. “It’s good to see you around here again.” Coulson said.

Tony was quiet for a moment. “I think you’re wrong, you know. About Peggy. Something isn’t right and I’m not going to let him stop until we get to the bottom of it.” He said.

Coulson watched him leave the station. He thought for a moment and went to the file cabinet beside his desk. He reached inside and took out the file regarding the Carter case.

-

  
Steve sat down on the sidewalk, twirling the barrette around. “Screw Coulson. We don’t need ‘im. We found the barrette, right? Like you said, Stevie. We’re one step closer to findin’ Peggy.” Bucky said.

“Coulson’s right.” Steve slumped forward and rested his forehead against his knees. He looked like a child all over again. “I keep thinkin’ she’s goin’ to be out there, waitin’ for me to bring her home. How I’m goin’ to prove everyone wrong. But I’ve been treatin’ Ma like crap and I haven’t step foot out of that day.” He said.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “She’s gone. She’s gone and she’s never comin’ back. No matter how much I want her to, she’s never comin’ back. I should be the one takin’ care of Ma, makin’ sure she’s happy and healthy. But I’m the one makin’ her sick.” He stood from the ground and put the barrette in his front pocket.

“Who died?” Of course Clint made the worst comment at the worst of times.

Bucky growled at him as he rounded the corner, Natasha close behind. “Keep your mouth shut.” Bucky said.

Natasha looked at Steve. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Steve inhaled deeply and raised his head. He squared his shoulders. “I’m done lookin’ for her. I’m goin’ home and bein’ the man Ma raised me to be. I can’t keep livin’ in the past anymore. Thank you for bein’ there with me, by my side every step of the way. Maybe I’m not meant to find her… I’ll see you later. I’m goin’ home.” Ignoring the shouts from his close friends, he made his way down the street and started walking home.

Bucky stood there for a moment, shocked beyond belief. “Maybe talkin’ to Coulson slapped some sense into ‘im.” He breathed.

Natasha looped her arms around Bruce’s waist and leaned on him, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

“Welcome back to Ironside, Stark. Are you here permanently?” She asked, oblivious to way Bruce blushed.

“Good to be back, I guess. I thought I’d be staying longer but it looks like my visit was just cut short.” Tony looked in the direction Steve had gone in.

Clint punched Bucky in the shoulder. “The hell did Coulson say?” He demanded.

“Coulson said what everyone has been saying for the last ten years. He wants Steve to move on and start living his life. I know he meant well and that what he said was very true but… I feel like something broke in Steve.” Bruce explained. “You should have seen him… I can’t remember the last time I saw him so excited when Tony found Peggy’s barrette.”

Natasha froze and looked at Tony. “Wait, you found her barrette?” She asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, it was in Frost Lake.” He said.

Natasha released Bruce and started making her way up the front steps of the station. Everyone followed her.

“Nat, what’s wrong?” Clint asked.

“Peggy never went anywhere without that barrette except the day she went missing. I remember she mentioned it fell in her dad’s car and that she was going to get it when he picked them up for the weekend after his business meeting.” She said.

She looked at them. “So how does her barrette get from her dad’s car to Frost Lake on a Monday?” She continued.

“Oh shit.” Bucky choked out. “You think her dad did it?” He asked.

Natasha stormed into the station, ignoring everyone until she reached Coulson’s office and threw the door open. Coulson groaned and rubbed his temples. “Romanov, you better have a reason to storming in here. I’m busy.” He said.

“Steve came in here with Peggy's barrette.” She said.

Coulson nodded. “Your point?” He asked.

“Monday morning, Peggy told me her barrette had fallen in Mr. Carter’s car when he had dropped them off Sunday night. I want you to explain to me how her barrette went from Mr. Carter’s car to Frost Lake.” She demanded.

Coulson furrowed his eyebrows.

Natasha bristled and slammed her hands on his desk. “Open your eyes, Coulson. You may have had a damn murderer and pedophile living in Ironside this entire time right under all of our noses. Sharon was found in Frost Lake. Peggy’s barrette was found in Frost Lake. The damn barrette was in Mr. Carter’s car. He should have been two hours away, far from Ironside, on a business trip. Explain to me how the hell her barrette ended up in Frost Lake.” She said.

“She could have made a mistake, Romanov.” He said.

Natasha nodded. “Yeah and so could you.” She retorted.

He was silent for a moment. He stood, reaching for his hat. “Who found the barrette?” He asked.

“I did.” Tony said.

Coulson grabbed onto his arm and led him out the door. “Hills! Wilson! Accompany Stark, Banner and Barnes to Frost Lake. Stark, I want you to show them where you found it. Barton, head home and Romanov, come with me.” He said.

Natasha looked at him. “Where are we going?” She asked.

Coulson scratched the back of his neck. “We’re getting Rogers.” He walked past her and pretended not to see her victorious smirk.

-

  
Seeing red and blue lights was not comforting. Especially not when someone was knocking on their front door. Sarah rose from the living room couch and opened the front door.

“Phil! Natasha! How may I help you this evening?” It was beginning to pour. “Would you like to come inside?” She asked.

Coulson shook his head. “We need to see your son.” He said.

Her face paled. “Did he do something? I’m sure it was a mistake. Steve is a good boy and-“ Natasha reached out to grab onto her hands and smiled. “Steve didn’t do anything wrong, Sarah. We need him to help us look for Peggy.” She said.

Sarah shook her head, placing her hand on the door. She was prepared to close it. “Steve has spent the last ten years agonizing over her disappearance. He’s done enough.” She said.

“We may know who was responsible for her disappearance, Sarah. We need him to help us put that monster behind bars. But first, we need to find her body.” Coulson said.

“You know who did it?” Steve came up behind Sarah. “Are you serious, Coulson?” He asked.

Natasha smiled. “We might! We need to go to Frost Lake now, Cap. Remember what you said to us all those years ago? You were going to be the one to bring her back home, right? So let’s go bring her home!” She said.

Steve kissed his mother on the cheek, throwing his jacket and boots on. “I know I promised, Ma but…” Sarah placed a hand on his mouth and smiled.

“Your father would be proud of you. You are just like him, you know. So passionate about the people you love. Go bring her home, sweetheart. You’re the only one that can do it.” She said softly.

Sarah watched them get into the police car and listened to the sirens ring throughout the neighborhood. She blew another kiss as they drove into the distance. “Take care of him, Peggy. He needs this.” She whispered.

-

  
Despite the storm, Steve raced through the woods. He refused to wait a moment longer for Coulson and Natasha to catch up with him. The ground beneath him was wet and turning into mud. He tripped over a fallen branch and crashed into the ground. He breathed in deep, willing the strength to stand up and keep going.

He crawled and grabbed onto a nearby tree. He pulled himself up and stumbled through the woods. He was drenched, covered in mud and sweat. He could feel some blood trickling down his leg. Before he could reach the lake, he stepped in a hole and the ground beneath him gave way.

He shouted, crashing into some kind of hole. He slapped his hand along the ground, trying to find something to grab onto. He finally grabbed something and went he pulled on it, he went shooting backwards. Despite the horrible weather, he could see what he had grabbed onto.

In the palm of his hand was a shoe and inside the shoe was the remains of a human foot. He wanted to raise his head, to look across from him and see what he found. As scared as he was, he forced himself to look up. Seated across from him was the skeletal remains of Peggy Carter. She was dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing that Monday. A blue sweater over a white t-shirt, a pink skirt and her favorite pair of white sneakers.

For a decade, he looked for his best friend. Even when people told him he was insane and that he needed to give up on finding someone that may not even be there, he kept going. He promised Anna Carter that he would bring her daughter home. He wondered if she believed him, what her last thought was before she died.

He could hear people shouting in the distance, his friends looking for him. He crawled over to Peggy and sat there for a moment. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I know I’m late and I’m sorry about that. I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I’m goin’ to take you home now. You don’t have to worry anymore. Sharon’s okay. Your mom’s okay. You don’t have to think about that anymore. I’m goin’ to take you to them, I promise.” He whispered.

“I swear to God if you got yourself killed, I’m going to end you, Rogers.” He heard Tony growl.

Steve grinned. “Tony! Tony, I’m down here!” He shouted.

He heard a low curse and then he saw Tony’s face peering over the edge of the hole. “How the hell did you end up down there?” Tony asked.

“I found her.” Steve said. “I found her, Tony. She’s right here.”

It took them an hour to help Steve out of the hole and another to carefully take Peggy out without causing anymore damage to her body. Sarah had gone to the outskirts of the woods and was waiting with the other townspeople. She was relieved when she spotted Steve and ran toward him. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

“You did good, baby boy. You did so good.” She whispered.

For the first time since they found Sharon in the lake, Steve cried. He broke down in his mother’s arms and latched onto her, screaming into her chest. His friends gathered around him, comforting him as best they could. Steve let out over a decade’s worth of pain and frustration.

When Mr. Carter found out the police were looking for him, he shot himself in the head. That within itself was the action of a guilty man. As much as Steve wanted her father to spend the rest of his life behind bars, he knew he would suffer a hell of a lot more in the afterlife.

It was believed that Peggy witnessed her father rape, torture and murder Sharon and attempted to run away. Along the way, Peggy fell down the hole and broke her right leg. Unable to climb out of the hole due to her broken leg, she later died from exposure.

The way she died made everyone in Ironside nauseous but it was relieving to know what happened. They were finally able to have a funeral for Peggy, an official one where she could be laid to rest in peace for the rest of eternity beside her mother and sister. He put her barrette on his collar, not caring how out of place it looked on his person. He never thought it would find its way back to him when he gave it to her. 

When the funeral was over and people were beginning to head home, Steve stuck around for a while longer. His mother kissed his cheek and said she would head home. Tony came up beside him and stood there in silence.

“She thought you were a good person. I used to think she was insane to think that since you always made the girls cry.” Steve chuckled, elbowing Tony lightly. “She was never wrong, not once.” Tony shrugged his shoulder and turned his head to the side, his cheeks turning red.

“There’s a first time for everything.” Tony said.

Steve turned to him and grabbed onto his hands. As he had done with Peggy, he brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. Tony stared at him in shock. “You lead me right to her. Had you not come back to Ironside, she would still be waitin’ in that dark place. You found the barrette, you brought everyone back to Frost Lake. Thank you for everythin’. You have no idea what you’ve done for not only me but everyone in town. Thank you.” Steve said.

Tony started laughing nervously. “I’m a Stark. We solve problems and fix things. You’re damn right you should be thanking me. Plus, it’s not like I did this because I’m in love with you or anything. That wouldn’t make sense, right? Coming all the way from Manhattan to Ironside for you? Doesn’t make sense.” He babbled.

Steve smiled. “Wait, say that again?” He asked.

Tony inched backwards. “Say what?” He asked.

Steve’s smile turned into a grin. “The part where you said you’re in love with me.” He said.

Tony turned tomato red and shook his head. “I definitely did not say that. Who would love you? You’re way too tall, have muscles bigger than my head, not to mention how stubborn you are and-“ Steve cut him off with a kiss.

After the shock wore off, Tony melted under his lips and kissed him back until he was breathless. Steve moved his hands to grab onto Tony’s face. He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, too, you know. Just didn’t realize it until now.” He whispered.

He thought back to kindergarten. One of the other children had taken his box of crayons and he sat there crying in silence. A shower of animal crackers flew at the thief until he handed over the box of crayons. Steve lifted his head and stared at Tony in awe.

He remembered hiding behind Peggy whenever Tony would walk past them. Somehow, his attention would always find its way back to Tony. Whether he was being a sarcastic asshole or brooding in the corner by himself, Steve was always aware of his presence. But just as he had been watching Tony, Tony had been watching him.

"I think I've got a thing for stubborn brunettes." He chuckled. 

Tony pinched his sides and made him grunt. “The reason I came back to Ironside is because I had a dream that Peggy told me to take care of you.” He confessed. “I think she knew how I felt about you.”

Steve held him close and kissed his forehead. “Guess I’ve got to thank Peggy for givin’ me my life back and then some.” He said.

Both men looked at the tombstone one last time before turning around and walking away. Steve knew it would be hard to find his purpose. But like Peggy had been there throughout the last decade, Tony would be there to help him find his way.

He smiled at his friends waiting for him.

_“I know I have you to thank for bringing us together. I wish you could’ve been here with us, wish somethin' else could’ve brought us together, but I know that everythin' happens for a reason. I’m goin' to start livin' for myself now. I’ve lived for you for a decade and it’s time I start livin' for me. My love for you is what brought us all together but I’m no longer goin' to let it define my relationships. This isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you later, Peg.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I AM VERY AWARE THAT THE NAME OF THE TOWN AND LAKE ARE NOT ORIGINAL. Nothing else was coming to mind so I had to! But thank you for reading. I really like this story and I hope you guys like it too! <3


End file.
